tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 5
TDASVU5cast|cast pic Sign Ups (Closed) #Ella-TDY #Topher-MRace #Mack-Conker #Lindsay-Loenev #Rosalina-Dawn #Zoey-Lucky #Beardo-Usitgz Eliminated in To The Extreme (14th) #Courtney-Blake #Duncan-Wes #Izumi-TF #Ezekiel-Tikki #Jason-Phy #Noah-Mildred #Dave-Dianted Interactions (You May Edit) Friendships Conflicts Relationships Alliances Polls Elimination Ceremonies (Pictures) BeardoElim|Beardo gets eliminated Elimination Table Episode 1: Feelin' the Jive, It's Season Five! Pre Chat Chris: Welcome back to TDASVU! Yup, we're back for season five and hopefully more to come. This season we are taking the highest ranking contestants from the past four seasons and putting them against each other to battle it out for another million dollars. This season we have Beardo, Courtney, Dave, Duncan, Ella, Ezekiel, Izumi, Jason, Lindsay, Mack, Noah, Rosalina, Topher and Zoey! Now we wait for them to arrive. Rosalina: Hey everyone :) Ezekiel: Hi :D Rosalina: Oh my god! Your Ezekiel! I haven't seen you on this show in forever! Welcome back :) Ella: YES, I'M BACK! Topher: Now that my ankle is fixed I can finally win this for true. By the way, hi everyone :) Rosalina: Hi Topher it's good to see you back I was rooting for you in Season 2 :) Ella: Hi Topher! Dave: *Arrives, and looks around* Another season of this crap? *Begins rubbing his temple* Ugh. Just thinking about it gives me a migraine. Lindsay: *arrives* Yay this will be so fun! And is that Zikilol? I trought he died. Well, hi everyone! Rosalina: Hi Lindsay! Don't worry Dave I'm sure you will get better :) Dave: *Crosses his arms, and rolls his eyes* Highly doubt it. Ezekiel: Am i the only one from season 1? Rosalina: You just got to cheer up Dave! Dave: And that's coming from the messed-up-in-the-head scientist that just won a million dollars. I'll think I'll pass on "cheering up," anyways. Lindsay: No Zikilol, i'm from season 1 too! Or was it season 0. I dont know it anymore. Rosalina: Sure I've done bad things so you can classify me as messed up in the head but doesn't mean I'm wrong! Just cheer up and I'm positive you will get better Dave: *Sighs* Zoey: (CONF) Of course I'm back for season five! This time I will win it. Hopefully, I won't have a b**** that ruins my whole gameplay again... (End CONF) *rolls eyes at Rosalina* Lindsay: Rosalina, what did you do with your money? (CONF) I'm back for one thing. Having fun! When i have the money i will spend in to people who needs a make over. Like Harold or my bestie Beth! Rosalina: I donated it to a shelter and got a big house and gave the rest to cancer research! And Dave I just hope you can cheer up it's not healthy to be glum....And Zoey i said sorry I don't know what you want more from me Zoey: (CONF) *mimics Rosalina* "I gave the rest to cancer research!" Well, that's a lie. I am the President of the Cancer Research Fund Club and we get a memo every time somebody donates. *checkes PDA* I don't see a Rosalina on here. (End CONF) Well, I'm the only one here who has played in every season so HA! Rosalina: Well is that a big accomplishment most of us couldn't have made the first 2 seasons because new competitors were not allowed Jason: *arrives* Rosalina: Hi Jason! It's good to see you back! Courtney: Oh. My. Gosh. Jason. Noah: Darn, back at this crappy show? *rolls eyes, holding luggage* Jason: Yes guys...Stachy and I are back! Although I was a little upset over that...past incident in the final 3 two seasons ago....but I am better know. Noah: I'd really like to forget everything about this show. Rosalina: You played a great game Jason :) Challenge 1 Chris: Okay now that everyone is situated we'll start this "challenge". All you have to do is post to this link http://ask.fm/TDASVU two people that you trust. Once everybody's done so then we'll move on and don't forget to write your name so that I know whose is whose Rosalina: This was a fun and simple challenge! Beardo: *zip zap pow* *dances* Dave: How could I trust any of these idiots? ... *Sighs* Fine... Whatever. Noah: What a terrible challenge, but I can just tell that no one is writing my name down. Mack: *hiding in his tree* ... D: Ezekiel: well since im the only one from my season i dont know anyone so this was random Chris: Well I have tallied the votes and the top two are Rosalina and Noah. So if you haven't figured it out yet, Rosalina and Noah are your two team captains this season. Rosalina you had more votes so you pick first then Noah will pick second and so on. Duncan: Well Damn you guys didnt give it too me. Oh well captians have fun picking Rosalina: Jason is on my team he's a great competitor so I need him on my team! Noah: Well, that was shocking. I guess I pick Izumi. Rosalina: Lindsay Noah: Courtney. Rosalina: Topher Noah: Ella. Rosalina: Dudc- Duncan :) Noah: Zeke. Rosalina: Dave Noah: *sighs* Mack. Rosalina: Good Luck Mack! Anyway Zoey Noah: ... Beardo? Rosalina: Good Luck Noah :) Chris: Rosalina your team is the Splendid Scientists and Noah your team is the Sarcastic Superstars. Now everyone meet me at elimination. Elimination Ceremony 1 Chris: Psych! I've decided that it wouldn't be fair to boot someone off when we didn't have a true challenge. No elimination tonight! Rosalina: Well that's fair! Good Luck to everyone! Episode 2: To The Extreme Cabins: Splendid Scientists Zoey: (CONF) Of course Rosalina picked me... Rosalina: (CONF) Of course I picked Zoey! I mean I need to get her to like me same with Dave they need to cheer up! Jason: (CONF) *strokes Stachy* Dave: (CONF) I'm already in a crappy, unsanitary cabin with Happy McGee, Red, the stupid punk, the cliche ditzy blonde, Mr. Beauty, and then there's Jason and his stache. Which, I don't mind him. But, yeah.... (END CONF) Rosalina: So team! How are you guys! Dave: Could you not yell? *Rolls eyes* Rosalina: Dave can you try to be respectful? Rolling Eyes isn't respectful to the team captain we need to make sure we make positive interactions so we can work as a team! So Dave I shall take your advice and not yell but don't be sarcastic when you talk disrespect leads to a bad team Jason: Wir alle müssen lernen auskommen. Dave: I'll be sarcastic if I want. 'Kay? 'Kay. *Sighs* Rosalina: Well.......Jason I don't know what that meant but it sounded cheerful teamwork sticker for you *Puts Sticker On Jason* There and Dave I guess you can be sarcastic just don't let it drag us down Dave: If it drags you down, it means you can't handle it. *Shrugs* Either way I don't care. Rosalina: I can handle it it's the campers like Zoey if you are sarcastic to her she will obviously hate you and we want this team to be hate free! But I love your new attitude for not caring! Teamwork Sticker for you!. Lindsay: Yay we are in the same team Rosalina! Dave: Rosalina... Just stop being a pathetic wannabe leader. That's all I ask of you. Rosalina: I think we can all agree I am your leader Dave, I didn't choose you because I wanted a smart-a** Noah wannabe, I chose you because you have potential, in case you haven't noticed this is real life if you want to live in your pessimistic world that is ok but my job is to lead our team to victory and if you want to be your mean self that is your problem I'm trying to lead us to victory Lindsay, and Jason, are all people who are respectful, and kind, why can't you be kind to us? We have the same goal as you in this Competition you are as equal as us so don't treat us like we're lower than you, you need to stop being so egotistical and work as a teammate you may call me pathetic, but guess what I won last season so please work and be polite to your fellow teammates we have done nothing whatsoever to earn your disrespectful attitude Dave: Don't compare me to you dirty bunch. And don't ask me for things. I don't do crap like that. Rosalina: Can't you just treat us with respect? Dave: *Chuckles* ... No. Cabins: Sarcastic Superstars Beardo: *doodle a doo doo doolde a doo* *sneaks around under the beds* Noah: *rolls eyes* What is that noise? Mack: I am so glad we are on the same team :) Challenge 2 Chris: Challenge starts tomorrow 5/15/14 at 9pm EST Chris: The challenge is starting a little earlier then expected, but this challenge goes back to TDI. The bike challenge! The only thing is you won't be racing them, me and a special judge will be judging your bikes on creativity, personality and design. The team that has the highest score overall will win this challenge. The points will be out of ten and you can either post a picture of your bike or you can just give it a description and don't forget to give it a name! ' Rosalina: Oh k! *Builds Motorcycle* Courtney: MY bike has two fully pumped, indestructible wheels. It also has a basket to hold things in and soft, pillow-like handles. The seats are designed to be comfortable to all riders, and it also has another seat behind the main one just in case you want to go for a ride with somebody else. The pedals are handmade and crafted so that your feet may slip right in and never fall out to make you fall...and ugh, get injuries. Rosalina : *Builds Motorcycle* Zoey: In honor of Mario Kart 8 coming out in two weeks, I present the Mario-Mobile! It's not just a basic motorcycle, but it has wheels that can drive on any surface which means driving on walls is no problem or even any other anti-gravity surface. Also, it can drive underwater and it has a special glider so you are able to fly a certain distance. It is also completely padded on both sides so if you get into crash you will be landing on something comfortable. Finally, some may forget to wear a helmet, but this motorcycle comes with helmet. When you put the keys in, a helmet lowers onto the riders head. Duncan: MY bike show in the picture is the ultimate bike which i call Hell's Cruiser Rosalina: My Bike is called the Rowdy Rosalina of Radioactivity, when it reaches rough land the tires turn into rock spikes and get you across it and then you can also shoot like a shooting star! It gives you a rocket in the back and gives you a speedboost that speeds you up to 400 miles, in the air, another feature is you can go underwater it's wheels turn it to propellers and since no real human can go underwater for more than 10 minutes it gives you bubbles of air in your motorcycle helmet and fire? We got that to! The whole Suit and Bike are fire proof! And since we need to get the earth clean so it has a hand come out and pick up trash......and oh! I almost forgot it's radioactive abilities it can take up all radioactive substances and it uses that as gas but also turns it into energy I know this may seem far fetched but you'll never know what a million dollars can buy :) thank you for your time Lindsay: My bike is calling the sweet canyon. You can see the bike on the pic. Ella: My bike is a bike of the wonderful YOSHI!!!!!! It's the Yoshi Bike! You can go anti-gravity, underwater, in the air, and on land. It can be used anytime anywhere and is fast! Plus, it is powered on energy effienct gas, it only costs only 10,000 dollars! Also, it comes it Birdo, Mario, Luigi, Chef, Chris McLean, and Owen! Noah: Are any of these bikes even semi-realistic? My bike is actually a motorbike *''shocker* so you don't have to waste all your effort on paddling, and can rev up the engine and look like a tool. It also implements anti-crash features, such as much more effective breaks which will stop you at high speeds nearly instantly to avoid accidents, and the luggage container underneath your comfy velvet seat which has bubble wrap to prevent your bottles of wine after those tough nights of being a pathetic host *glances at Chris* being smashed while suddenly breaking. The bike also has neon effects to give you a dazzling sight while under the influence of some... *coughs*herbs*coughs, and can also make you look like a rebel in the night. It's outfitted with a loud stereo so you can wake up your neighbors while riding down the street, even though the bike has precautions against loud noises it makes, so, bikees/gangs might not be a fan of it. It also comes with an attatcheable seat for another passager, and is really easy to put on. Seatbelts are also there for blonde owners of the vehicle. You can get your bike in whatever colors you want, I really don't care, and if you buy now, your handles will be pompoms! Yay! *rolls eyes, and mutters to himself sarcastically* This is terrible. And for the name... The All-Rounder. Izumi: My bike is called the Triple Express. :) I'll just leave it here...and that's it. Seeing it from a visual perspective gives more to see than just hearing it. Topher: Oh, sweet joy. I have to say it's name. Buh...I guess...I'll name it....um...oh yeah, the Flamboyant Demon. The bike is in the picture so have fun watching it four hours or something... '''Chris: Loving the entries so far guys! Keep it up! Skully.jpg|Duncan's bike honda_vfr_1024.jpg|Lindsay's bike Bikes.ARE.notmyinterest.png|Topher's Bike yauiro.jpg|''Izumi's'' Bike th-16.jpeg|Rosalina's Bike (It's from MK but it works gg) Lightning: SHA BAHM!! I'm here b**ches and none of your bikes are gonna be as good as mine cause mine scream SHA-BAHM!!! does your bike say SHA -BAHM! Courtney your is boring it doens't scream SHA BAHM it says SHA-*yawns* Next! Zoey that is what I call SHA BAHM mine is still better though but you may get a silent sha bahm. Duncan SHA SCARY we don't want that we want SHA BAHM!! ROsalina, yours also screams SHA BAHM so SHA BAHM!! That is SHA PINK and I don't like pink it's not SHA BAHM! Ella, ew.. we don't need to see you ride boys get a room already! and beastiality goes to far. Noah, standard is sha boringg! Ew that's ugly Izumi, Topher is sha-bahm the one I like: Zoey, Duncan Tophers and Rosalina's The one I am neutral: Noah's Courtney's The one that is just disgusting: Ella's Beastiality ew. Noah: *glances up at Lightning* Was that English? Rosalina: (CONF) *Giggles* Lightning always makes my day Chris: Probably not Noah, but the Splendid Scientists have won their first challenge! Noah: Really? Yeah, have fun RIDING YOUR MOTORBIKE IN THE OCEAN WITH SHARKS. (CONF) I won't be surprised if those lunatics vote me out first, but uh, they know what I bring to plate in challenges, so they need to rethink. Elimination Ceremony 2: Sarcastic Superstars Chris: What happened you guys? Anyways I want to see how well this works out so send your votes here http://ask.fm/TDASVU don't forget to sign your name so I know you voted. ' Noah: *rolls eyes, yawning* Yeah, whatever. Let's just hope this is successful and that we can cut off some deadweight who thinks he's on police academy. '''Chris: Well the votes are in and lets read them outloud shall we? ' '''Beardo Ezekiel Beardo Ezekiel changed to Beardo Beardo Chris: With four votes Beardo is the first person eliminated! Sorry buddy but you gotta go. Episode 3: The Enchanted Treasure Forest McLean Hotel: Splendid Scientists Duncan: Back to the Motel. i have always liked this place Rosalina: Yay! We won! Dave: Comfy. But, whatever. *Shrugs* Chris: *on intercom* You must make dating really hard huh Dave? Dave: Whatever, Chris. Laugh it up all you want. *Rolls eyes, though slightly blushing* Rosalina: That wasn't nice Chris (CONF) *Giggles* It's probably true Zoey: (CONF) I'm already having an anxiety attack from this idiots! Why did was asked to play in this season? And more importantly, why did I accept? Dave: *Sighs* (CONF) *Facepalms* (END CONF) Lindsay:This is totally fun! *An unknown figure is seen leaving the hotel with mysterious bag* Cabins: Sarcastic Superstars Noah: *stretches arms, leans back and relaxes* Terrible space, but at least that nutjob isn't running around everywhere like an animal. Courtney: You're too hard on him. It might just be a mental disorder, sicko. Noah: Can you really be a master on this subject and laying off? I mean, you tried to kill four people in Total Drama Island... Courtney: I'VE CHANGED! >:( Noah: *chuckles, and does his signature eye roll* Riiiiiight. Mack: *gulps* Hi everyone, I hope to make friendsh-s-h.... friedshi-sh-ip.... frien- *sighs* Noah: No. Ezekiel: Uh do i seen weak to you guys eh? *An unknown figure is seen leaving the cabin with a mysterious bag* Mack: ... *follows mystery guy* :I Ella: Where are you going? *follows Mack* Mack: I am following this guy, he isn't from here, he is either a spy form the other team... or someone doing dirty work... D: Challenge 3 Chris: Challenge starts tomorrow 5/17/14 at 10am EST and will go on all day. Chris: Okay! So I had Chef dress up like a bandit and steal some of your stuff/personality traits yeah you heard me. He took Courtney's picture from her debate from TDA, Dave's dislike for pretty much everything, Duncan's knife, Ella's book of fairytales, Ezekiel's hat, Izumi's dislike of men, Jason's stache, Lindsay's makeup, Mack's guide to making new friends, Noah's book from Dodgebrawl, Rosalina's science textbook, Topher's awesomeness and Zoey's flower that's on her head. You must find these objects in the Enchanted Treasure Forest. TreasureForest|Treasure Forest AnswerKey|Answer Key Your objective is to retrieve these objects. Now as you can see on the map there are 15 numbers, you only choose ONE. The objects are hidden behind these numbers. You must find either your object that Chef stole or your teammates. If you do so you will earn one point. If you find an object that belongs to a member of the opposing team, it does not count as a point. Example: Rosalina finds Lindsa's makeup= 1 point ''' '''Rosalina finds Ezekiel's hat= 0 points By the way you won't know what you have until everyone has chosen a number and if you haven't noticed, there's 15 numbers and only 13 of you which means 2 spots have nothing so choose wisely. The team with the most points at the end of the challenge will win! ''' '''And don't worry you'll all get your stuff back at the end of the challenge. NOW PICK A NUMBER! Mack: *jumps on Chef* Got him Ella! Oh wait what? *goes to 3* Dave: This challenge is amazing. You go Chris! *Laughs, as he selects 13* Ezekiel: gotta go for this one eh *picks 15* Topher: Ok, I hope this is one of ours :s *picks 4* Chris: To even things out one member of the Splendid Scientists must sit out. So who's sitting out? ''' Rosalina: Zoey can sit out, *Chooses Number 1* Jason: I think that this number will be lucky. *picks 9* Izumi: Let's go Lucky Seven. :) *picks 7* Also the men here look quite lovely. Hi. :D Dave: Hello! You're so nice! Ahh. I wish there were more people like you in this competition. Ezekiel: I see love blossoming eh Ella: *picks 2* Hope this is good Lindsay: Oh my gosh! What number can i get? Dave: *Smiles and blushes as he rubs his neck* '''Chris: Any number that hasn't been used Lindsay Lindsay: I pick ehh .. number 5! Duncan: I'll take number 8 *picks 8* Noah: Ten, whatever. *rolls eyes after Izumi whispered to him and picks 10* Chris: With a score of 3-2 the Sarcastic Superstars win their first challenge! Noah: K. Elimination Ceremony 3: Splendid Scientists Chris: Well you guys lost so now you have to vote someone off. Since Zoey sat out I say she can't be voted for. Send your votes and don't forget to sign your name http://ask.fm/TDASVU ''' '''Chris: Let's read the votes shall we? "Dave" "Rosalina" "Rosalina" "I guess I'll vote Rosalina. She's a threat." "Rosalina" ' "'I'm going to vote for...Duncan. Idk who to vote for, so I'm going random" ' '''Well there's 4 votes against Rosalina so you're gone. ' Episode 4: If You Wanna Scream McLean Hotel: Sarcastic Superstars Cabins: Splendid Scientists Challenge 4 '''Chris: You're challenge is to make a horror movie that I will judge. The team with the best movie will win...or will you *snickers* Anyways when you're done let me know and you're free to go back to the hotel or cabins. Sarcastic Superstars’ Movie Noah: What about one where like 12 teenagers or adults are trapped inside a place and the only way out is to murder one another? Or a reality show similar to Survivor, but when they are dumped at their camps, the crew disappears, and they broadcast a serial killer on the loose live? Izumi: That's a good idea, I guess... Noah: If I were a female, you'd probably be more engaged in this conversation. Izumi: No. I was just hoping for more ideas to to critcize. :( But since, it's the only idea, let's just go with it. Splendid Scientists’ Movie Lindsay: What about a Serie Killer with a knife? And he's murder all his friends or something? Dave: Eh. *Shrugs* We could do better. But, we could... start with that, and add more to it. Lindsay: Indeed, so the killer will be a man with a knife and a mask? Or do you want something else .. Dave, right? *smiles* Duncan: Well the killer could have a Twin brother and he is getting framed for the murders Lindsay: A twin .. sounds great. But why is he murder people? Topher: Isn't the killer a bit too basic? Maybe a killer that first sends his victims in insanity and then kills them...idk Lindsay: "What's your favorite scary movie." Yay! (CONF) I love my teammates. They are very friendly. Duncan: Well they were both born and the mother died in child birth. They were given to two diffrent famlies. The Serial killer was given to a horrbile family who treated him badly. The non murder twin was given to a rich familt and he was given everyhting he wanted. The serial killer Twin found out he was adopted and realizing was great life he could have had starts killng his twin brothers freinds and family and frames his brother out of greed, Dave: Let's go with what Duncan just said. Elimination Ceremony 4: TBA